


A Sexy Pokemon Appears!

by retrom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Interspecies Sex, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokephilia, Roleplay, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: A disconnected pokephila RP that I thought was worth saving. No plans to finish it but it's still a fun read.Partial credit to an Anon by the pseudonym of Victor but I rewrote most of it to clean up for posting here.





	

MismagiusLv19: *Rustles in the grass, ready to be fought, caught, and taught to please*

Victor: *Walking around, looking for pokemon. Hearing some rustling and following the noise.*

MismagiusLv19: Lunges towards the trainer with a purring squeal "Mmmgasss!" My curvy body floating under my hat seductively.

Victor: Looking at the pokemon as it appears, especially it's well developed curves, "Wow, I've gotta catch that!"

MismagiusLv19: *Blinking my red eyes passionately, preparing my spells*

Victor: *Getting out my pokeballs I send out a Houndoom that roars excitedly when it sees the ghost*

MismagiusLv19: *Floating backwards as if hesitating... I know I'm at a type disadvantage.*

Victor: "Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

MismagiusLv19: *Spinning like a top being blown away by the fiery breath. Trying to attack back with my own Mystical Fire is not very effective but Magical Leaf would have been a poor choice too...*

Victor: Watching the pokemon battle eachother, driving the wild Mismagius back I command my pokemon to finish it, "Houndoom, use Bite!"

MismagiusLv19: *Caught in Houndoom's jaws, I flinch with low HP from the super effective attack*

Victor: *Smiling as I can tell you're weak enough to catch, pulling a pokeball out of my bag and tossing it...*

MismagiusLv19: *The ball pops open as it hits my head, sucking me inside as it falls to the ground. I wiggle the ball two or three times but it's futile and the ball beeps to confirm I'm caught*

Victor: "Woohoo!" celebrating my catch and calling back my Houndoom. I know you're weak from the fight and we're far from the next Pokemon Center so I let you out of your new ball again and use a potion.

MismagiusLv19: I pop out of the ball still limping but I offer a weak smile accepting you as my trainer. As you spray the potion on my wounds I feel energized and thank you in poke-talk "Gimas!"

Victor: Getting closer to embrace you in a welcoming and friendly hug, "There you go girl, doesn't that feel better?"

MismagiusLv19: The midsection of my body looks more like breasts this close up, I'm nodding my big witch-hatted head to answer your question.

Victor: Running my hands down your body, I can't help but wonder what your faux-tits will feel like as I gently squeeze them...

MismagiusLv19: The lumps are soft and plump like the flesh the resemble, "mmmg?" I ask curiously, not sure what my new trainer is doing because it feels weird...

Victor: I never thought a pokemon might look so appetizing I would lick my lips like this, fondling your softness is giving me my own hardness.

MismagiusLv19: *Floating in place, swaying my boobs in your hands from side to side. This must be some kind of training I think to myself, deciding to play along.*

Victor: I can't resist, I have to try it. I step back and unzip my pants, letting out my hard dick "Mismagius, can you use Lick?"

MismagiusLv19: *I know its a ghost move but I already have 4 other moves... I try anyways though. Floating closer I let out my tongue and press it against the head of your cock.*

Victor: Your tongue feels so good my knees get tense and it's hard to move, like my whole body is as stiff as my dick.

MismagiusLv19: Bobbing my head and hat up and down as I lap at your cock eagerly like an ice-cream cone. The enthusiasm jigging my body, especially my breasts.

Victor: Feeling how excited you're getting and watching you move isn't helping me catch my breath "How is it, you like it?"

MismagiusLv19: "Mmms" it sounds like a pleasurable moan but who really knows what I'm saying? I start licking around the sides of the head like it might melt.

Victor: Stepping forward I shift so that my dick slides into your mouth and encourage you to let it in.

MismagiusLv19: Looking up at you with a mouth full of your cock, my witch-like hat almost tilting off my head so I can freely push my lips down your shaft.

**You have been disconnected**


End file.
